1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a microfluidic device including a microvalve, and more particularly, to a microfluidic device including a microvalve including an asymmetric valve seat, and a microfluidic device including a microfluidic circuit including logic gates implemented by microvalves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research into microfluidic devices, which perform various functions for biochemical reactions using biochemical fluids, such as blood, urine, saliva and sputum, for example, and detect the results thereof, has been actively performed in microfluidics. Microfluidic devices may be of a chip type such as a lab-on-a-chip or of disk type such as a lab-on-a-disk. The lab-on-a-chip and lab-on-a-disk have received much attention in chemical and biotechnology fields since such devices may increase the reaction rates, be automated, be made portable, and use a small amount of reagent. A microfluidic device typically includes a microchannel, through which a fluid flows, and a microvalve, which controls the flow of fluid in the microchannel. In a microfluidic device, the microvalve controls the transfer, mixing, accurate metering, biochemical reaction, isolation and detection of a sample in the microfluidic device of a chip type such as a lab-on-a-chip.